Five Nights At Freddy's: The Beginning Of A Haunted Night
Five Nights at Freddy's: The Beginning of a Haunted Night is a 2015 Disney Channel Original Movie. It is a prequel/sequel (story plot) to "Five Nights At Freddy's 2: 1987" and the first movie in the "Five Nights At Freddy's Movie Series". It stars Mary Wary and Cyrus Uy. It set to premiere on April 17, 2015. Plot The sercuity guard (Mary Wary) where looking for a summer job in the newspaper then she found "HELP WANTED! Freddy's Fazbear Pizza! Family pizzaria looking for sercuity guard to work the night shift. 12am to 6am! Monitor cameras, ensure safety of equipment and animatronic characters". Then she signed a deal with the company head and she started working there. She had to save battery, look at cameras, listening to "Phone Guy" (Cyrus Uy) call, close the door if the animatronics gets close to you, most importantly keeping herselfs alive. She have to TRY and survive Five Nights from Bonnie (Floyd Martinez), Chica (Rekaya Starlight), Foxy (George Delanivias) and Freddy (Christian Simpson). However, Foxy runs quick and there is another scarier animatronic which is Golden Freddy (Swarm Spikeman). Will she make it? Summary Welcome to your new summer job at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, where kids and parents alike come for entertainment and food as far as the eye can see! The main attraction is Freddy Fazbear, of course, and his two friends. They are animatronic robots, programmed to please the crowds! The robots' behavior has become somewhat unpredictable at night however, and it was much cheaper to hire you as a security guard than to find a repairman. From your small office you must watch the security cameras carefully. You have a very limited amount of electricity that you're allowed to use per night (corporate budget cuts, you know). That means when you run out of power for the night — no more security doors and no more lights! If something isn't right — namely, if Freddy Fazbear or his friends aren't in their proper places, you must find them on the monitors and protect yourself if needed! Cast Main Cast *Mary Wary as Sercuity Guard (All Nights) *Cyrus Uy as Phone Guy (Night 1-4) *Floyd Martinez as Bonnie (All Nights) *Rekaya Starlight as Chica (All Nights) *George Delanivias as Foxy (Night 2-5) *Christian Simpson as Freddy (All Nights) Recurring Cast *Swarm Spikeman as Golden Freddy (Certain Nights) Soundtrack *"Five Nights At Freddy's: The Soundtrack" (September 14, 2015) Trivia *This movie is based off the first game "Five Nights At Freddy's" *Foxy, portrayed by George Delanivias will only be present for 4 nights (night 2-5) *Phone Guy; portrayed by Cyrus Uy, possibly dies in Night 4 as the phone call ended suddenly and you can hear a scream from Golden Freddy. *Golden Freddy (Swarm Spikeman) will only be present at certains times between Night 4-5. **This movies marks Swarm Spikeman's first appearance on a DCOM since Advice 2 in May 2014. *This movie is set in 1993. Category:Movies Category:Five Nights At Freddy's: The Haunted Night Category:Cyrus Uy